Cambios
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: A veces suceden cambios en la vida, unos los elegimos y otros se nos imponen, pero todos nos traen cosas nuevas a la vida...o conocidas. Remus ha llegado a su limite tras mirar por los demás, Neville vuelve a Hogwarts de una forma que nunca imaginó y Harry... ¡Es Harry Potter! Solo era cuestión de tiempo. AU Post RM. RL/NT, Harry, Familia Weasley, Sirius, Teddy y Neville. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: siempre quise que Remus finalmente volviera al lugar del que tuvo que irse debido a las circunstancias. Este momento en la cronología del canon me proporcionaba esa oportunidad.**

**Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

**Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

**Los personajes pertenecientes a la gran JK Rowling. **

* * *

Capítulo 1

Remus estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, todavía con la taza de café en sus manos ligeramente apoyada en sus labios. Seguía con la mirada fija sobre una fina carpeta de la que asomaba una hoja.

\- Entonces ¿estás seguro? – Dora acababa de aparecer y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, mirando también hacia la carpeta.

\- Sí – suspiró Remus mirándola cansadamente – es lo que necesito. Pero…

\- Pero no hay nada más que hablar, Remus. Ya lo hicimos demasiado. Quizás iremos un poco más justos, pero, ante todo, estás tú.

Remus se levantó y envolvió a Dora con sus brazos. Se quedaron así por un rato, sin decirse nada. Solo podían sentir como la respiración de ambos hacia que sus torsos subieran y bajarán al ritmo de los latidos del corazón.

Unas fuertes pisadas, acompañadas de frases ininteligibles dichas bajó cuerda les hizo girarse. Teddy venia corriendo desde su habitación, con una mochila bien recargada sobre su hombro derecho y la Cometa 260 de Dora en la otra mano.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Es que te piensas mudar con Molly y Arthur? – Dora se acercó a su hijo.

\- Nunca es demasiado, mamá – Teddy metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando algo.

\- Ten cuidado. Intenta no tirar o romper nada, eso te incluye a ti. Cuando lleguemos después, quiero encontrarte de una sola pieza ¿me has escuchado, Teddy?

\- Perfectamente – se metió dentro de la chimenea y se quedó muy quieto.

\- En serio, Ted – Remus se había acercado a ellos. Cogió el tarro de polvos flu y se lo mostró a Teddy. Cogió un puñado.

\- ¡Adiós, mamá, papá! ¡A la Madriguera! – gritó Teddy.

Unas grandes llamas verdes aparecieron, engullendo al niño. Sus padres entrecerraron los ojos y cuando los volvieron a abrir, su hijo ya no estaba. Remus negó con la cabeza y dejó el tarro sobre la chimenea de nuevo.

A los cinco minutos de haberse marchado Teddy, una comadreja plateada apareció en medio del salón. La voz de Arthur Weasley resonó profundamente: "Teddy ha llegado sin ningún problema. Os esperamos después". La comadreja se disolvió.

\- Ya podemos quedarnos tranquilos. No quería volver a pasar lo mismo que la última vez – Dora respiró profundamente.

Y es que, en esa ocasión, Teddy se perdió por la red flu. Tuvieron que ir a por él hasta una granja de árboles que suministraba madera para hacer varitas, cercana a Ottery St. Catchpole. Al menos no acabó demasiado lejos.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, miraba detenidamente la hoja que tenía sobre su escritorio. La leyó un par de veces más hasta que al final se recostó sobre su asiento y juntó las manos levantando la vista.

\- No hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad?

\- No, no la hay – Remus estaba sentado frente a él – créeme que es una decisión que he meditado durante tiempo.

\- No esperaba ver tu dimisión, pero debo aceptarla. Eras el mejor para el puesto, Remus – dijo Kingsley mientras firmaba sobre la hoja.

\- Han sido unos años maravillosos. He podido hacer mucho por mis semejantes y ahora es un lugar completamente distinto del que era. Y lo seguirá siendo, hay gente muy capaz – Remus se pasó la mano por el puente de la nariz – pero necesitaba pasar página.

\- Lo entiendo Remus, de verdad. Pero, el Registro de Hombres Lobo y la Oficina de Apoyo nunca volverán a ser lo mismo sin ti – le ofreció una copa de brandy – parece que Tonks y tú os habéis puesto de acuerdo para cambiar vuestro futuro laboral.

\- En el caso de Dora no es tan drástico. Solo es un cambió jerárquico y no ha dependido solo de ella – Remus aceptó la bebida.

\- Cierto, completamente cierto – Kingsley se bebió de un solo trago el brandy – espero de corazón que te vaya muy bien.

* * *

La sala de instrucciones o briefing de la Oficina de Aurores estaba llena. Todos los agentes estaban sentados en las sillas delante de un pequeño estrado, el cual tenía detrás un panel con mapas y fotografías.

Neville Longbottom tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus rodillas, mirando el estrado con cara de nostalgia. Harry llegó y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

\- Hola Neville – se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

\- Harry…

\- Vamos a ver que nos depara el día. Qué raro que Tonks no haya llegado aún.

Como si la hubiera invocado, Nymphadora Lupin, Tonks para todos en la oficina, apareció seguida de Gawain Robards, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Los aurores empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, pues no era normal que Robards acudiera a este tipo de reuniones. Dora se colocó tras el estrado.

\- ¡Bajad la voz! Bien, lo primero que quiero hacer es felicitaros a todos, especialmente a Blane y Hamish por la redada en el Callejón Knockturn, eso nos ha llevado junto a los compañeros de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales a poder detener a esos falsificadores de varitas – Dora removió los papeles que tenía encima del estrado – Neil, Griffiths y Alderton, tenéis en vuestros cubículos los expedientes de los gamberros que hicieron magia delante de parte de la familia Real Británica y cientos de paparazzis. Me temo que va a entrar de lleno el Wizengamot en este caso, han roto el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de la Magia de forma notable. Los del Escuadrón para Deshacer la Magia Accidental y los desmemorizadores trabajan a destajo. Esperemos que no trasciendan estas imágenes, pues podemos estar hablando de algo serio.

Harry lo observaba todo con cuidado. Pasaba la mirada de Dora a Robards. No estaba escuchando demasiado lo que la metamorfomaga estaba diciendo.

\- Cambiando de tema, hoy tenemos algunas altas y bajas. Millie Walder y Peter Carter tras aprobar su entrenamiento, son nuestros nuevos compañeros – paró de hablar cuando los aplausos empezaron, haciendo que los dos nuevos aurores se sonrojaran – por el contrario, me temo que el auror Longbottom nos abandona.

\- ¿Qué? – Harry se sobresaltó y miró a Neville que estaba sentado a su lado.

Neville notaba la mirada de su amigo sobre él. ¿Por qué demonios iba a dejar de ser un auror? Era realmente bueno.

\- Todos te echaremos de menos Neville, has sido un excelente auror – dijo Dora.

Varios aurores que estaban sentados detrás de él le dieron palmaditas en la espalda, mientras otros le lanzaban miradas y gestos. Harry seguía mirando a su amigo, todavía sin creérselo.

\- Ahora, le cedo la palabra a Gawain Robards – Dora se bajó del estrado y apretó el brazo de Robards. Se quedó de pie a su lado.

\- Hola a todos. Bueno, bueno, necesito felicitarles por el gran trabajo que han realizado, pues la Oficina de Aurores está en su mejor momento en mucho tiempo. A pesar de tener un gran volumen de casos, el noventa y cinco por ciento se resolvieron favorablemente. El cuerpo ha ganado popularidad y cada vez hay más solicitudes para ingresar en él. Y es gracias a todos vosotros, desde el más alto cargo – se giró hacia Dora – hasta los novatos. Y quizás, por eso, puede que no acaben de entender demasiado bien lo que tengo que anunciar.

Ahora sí que la sala se convirtió en un enjambre de voces y cuchicheos. Robards miró a Dora que levantó los hombros.

\- Esta medida, se ha tomado en consenso. No es ni ningún castigo, simplemente un cambio de aires. Es por eso que les anunció que, a partir de mañana, Tonks dejara de ser la Jefa de Aurores…

\- ¿Qué? – Harry volvió a exclamar, esta vez algo más alto. Maldita sea, que pasaba hoy – Pero…

\- Nymphadora lleva ocho años a cargo de la oficina, con grandes resultados, pues es una excelente auror, nadie pone en duda eso, pero como dije, mediante un consenso, en el que ella estaba incluida, se llegó a la determinación de que se necesitaba sangre nueva al frente. Así que, sin más preámbulos, el nuevo Jefe de Aurores será, el señor Harry Potter.

En esta ocasión, Harry no pudo más que expresar un qué tan bajito que ni Neville a su lado lo escuchó. Le temblaba la comisura de la boca. Otra vez se escucharon los aplausos en la sala y varios aurores se levantaron para estrecharle la mano. Harry seguía sentado sin saber qué hacer, simplemente miraba a Dora quien aplaudía con ganas. Le guiñó un ojo, un gesto muy característico de ella hacia él.

\- Sí, sí, todos queremos felicitarle, por favor Potter ¿quiere subir aquí? – Robards se bajó del estrado, esperando a que Harry llegará.

Harry pasó entremedias de sus compañeros, que le daban ligeros empujones o chiflaban. Dora le dio un abrazo y Robards le apretó el hombro. Se agarró al estrado y miró a sus nuevos subordinados.

\- La verdad es que, no sé qué decir. Creo que esto me viene demasiado grande, demasiado pronto. No estoy preparado…

\- Tonterías, Potter – dijo Robards – Estás de sobra capacitado. Tienes una edad perfecta, mayor incluso que Tonks cuando aceptó el cargo. Lo has demostrado todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no hay ni una sola persona en toda la sala que piense lo contrario.

Harry se quedó callado, notando como el calor le subía por la cara. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

\- En ese caso, solo puedo decir que voy a dar todo lo mejor de mí. Seguiré el ejemplo de todos los grandes aurores que he tenido la suerte de conocer. Es una gran responsabilidad, estaré siempre en ¡alerta permanente!

La reminiscencia a Alastor Moody sacó varias carcajadas. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. Harry no sabía muy bien a donde mirar. Robards se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si el auror Potter no tiene más que decir – Harry negó con la cabeza – doy por concluida la reunión. ¡Todos al trabajo! Buena suerte, Potter.

Harry asintió a Robards estrechándole la mano. El hombre se marchó rápidamente y Harry se giró de inmediato hacia Dora, quien le miraba divertida.

\- En serio, no me lo puedo creer…

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres Harry Potter, era cuestión de tiempo que llegaras a ocupar este puesto. Te lo has ganado.

\- Pero era tuyo. Lo mereces más que yo – Harry miraba hacia el suelo.

\- Escucha Harry. He estado en él durante ocho años. Mi tiempo se agotó. Además, todo son ventajas, el sueldo es prácticamente el mismo, con menos horas y encima no me voy a comer ningún marrón más. Te los dejo todos a ti – agarró a Harry de la barbilla para que le mirara.

\- ¡Harry! – Neville llegó corriendo - ¡Enhorabuena amigo! Jefe de Aurores. Lástima que no podré tenerte de jefe.

\- Ahora vuelvo, tengo que firmar unos papeles – dijo Dora – Te vamos a extrañar Neville.

Dora le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a Neville en el brazo y se marchó. Harry observó a su hasta ahora jefa salir por la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se giró bruscamente.

\- ¡Cómo es que dejas de ser auror!

\- Veras Harry… me voy para enseñar en Hogwarts – Harry le miraba con la boca abierta - ¡Profesor de Herbología! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Sprout vino a hablar conmigo. Acaba de jubilarse, este ha sido su último año y lo primero que hizo fue buscarme para decírmelo.

\- ¡Es increíble Neville! Si Snape levantará la cabeza…

\- Volvería a morirse. Fui corriendo a hablar con McGonagall y no tuve que decir mucho para que me diera el puesto. Creo que tenía los ojos llorosos – Neville se rascó la nuca - Ahora solo tiene que buscar a alguien para el puesto de Defensa.

\- ¿En serio? Pobre McGonagall, demasiado tranquila había estado con esa asignatura… Volviendo a tú noticia, esto merece una celebración, pero hoy tenemos reunión familiar en la Madriguera.

\- Ambas merecen una celebración y bueno, mi esposa tiene un pub ¿no? – Neville y Harry empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

La renovada fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos presidía el centro del Atrio. La diferencia con su antecesora era que, ahora todas las figuras, el mago, la bruja, el centauro, el duende y el elfo estaban a la misma altura, mirando al frente. El agua cristalina dejaba ver montones de monedas en el fondo.

Remus la miraba pensativo. Recordaba la primera vez que había visto esa estatua, cuando fue a visitar a su padre al trabajo, siendo pequeño. Lyall le enseñó cuál era su oficina, dentro de la División de Espíritus, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando estuvieron en el Atrio, juntos, lanzaron una moneda a la fuente.

Y muchos años después acabó trabajando allí. Su padre siempre se lo recordaba. Hasta hoy. Sacó un sickle y lo lanzó a la fuente. Vio cómo se hundía poco a poco. Se giró cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- ¡Remus! – Dora venia junto con Harry.

\- ¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Has asimilado ya que eres el nuevo Jefe de Aurores, Harry? – dijo Remus entre risas.

\- ¿Lo sabias? Que pregunta, claro que tenías que saberlo – señaló a Dora.

\- Tenías que haberle visto la cara, parecía que había visto un fantasma – Dora no paraba de reírse – pensé que iba a desmayarse.

\- No seas exagerada – el calor empezó de nuevo a subirle a la cara – solo estaba sorprendido…

\- Sí, sorprendidamente pálido.

Los tres se dirigieron a la fila de chimeneas de las que salía y entraba gente sin parar. Mientras Remus y Harry se mezclaron con el gentío que esperaba para entrar, Dora se alejó un momento y conjuró su patronus.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! No tardaran en llegar – Molly Weasley corría ordenándolo todo y moviendo a la gente de un lado para otro – ¡Esas letras están torcidas, Ron!

\- Mamá, tranquila. Solo es una simple sorpresa, no es un concurso a la casa más perfecta – George recibió una mirada de reproche de su madre.

\- ¡Niños, niños sentaos en el sofá!

\- Creo que se ha quedado pequeño para tanto niño – Bill terminó de poner bien la pequeña pancarta de seda con letras bordadas en la que se podía leer "Felicidades al nuevo Jefe de Aurores".

Ginny agarró de la mano a Albus y tiró de James. Se sentó en el sofá colocando a Albus en sus rodillas, aunque el embarazo le impedía que pudiera sentarse bien. James se colocó junto a su madre. Hermione imitó a su cuñada y se sentó a su lado con Rose encima de ella. También estaba embarazada, con algún mes más que Ginny.

\- Cielo, no te muevas demasiado ¿vale? – le dijo Hermione a Rose.

\- Así, muy bien. Chicas, al sofá con los niños más pequeños y vosotros – señaló a sus hijos – todos detrás de pie.

Fleur, Audrey y Angelina se sentaron apretujadas en el sofá, con Fred, Roxanne y Louis encima de ellas. Ginny hizo que James se bajará y se sentará en el suelo, junto a Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Lucy y Molly.

George estaba molestando a Percy, para su desagrado mientras escuchaba las risas de Ron. Bill miraba a sus hermanos con una mano en la frente.

\- ¡Queréis dejar de hacer tonterías! Ya sois mayorcitos. Arthur, diles algo – Molly señalaba inquisidoramente.

\- Chicos, venga, haced caso a vuestra madre… – Arthur lo dijo con parsimonia mientras miraba a su esposa moviendo las manos como si estuviera dirigiendo el tráfico muggle.

En ese momento, apareció un lobo plateado junto a Molly, haciendo que se sobresaltará. La voz de Dora sonó: "estamos en cinco minutos".

\- ¡Ya vienen, vamos, vamos! – Molly empujó a Arthur al que casi tira, junto a Bill y ella se colocó entre Ron y Percy.

Todos miraban expectantes hacia la chimenea, los niños más pequeños se movían nerviosos. Unas grandes llamas verdes aparecieron y entre ellas se dibujaba la silueta de alguien. Harry salió quitándose todo el hollín que le había caído encima, sin fijarse en nada más. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas…

\- ¡SORPRESAAAAA!

Harry se asustó, haciendo que casi se le cayeran las gafas. Se las colocó corriendo, parpadeando mucho, todavía quieto delante de la chimenea.

\- Pero qué – musitó Harry.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, nuevo Jefe de Aurores! – gritó Ron.

\- ¡Papi es el jefe! – chilló James.

La chimenea se volvió a encender y de ella salieron Remus y Dora. Ambos chocaron con Harry, que aún no se había movido del sitió. Harry acabó de boca en el suelo con Dora encima. Remus tuvo que saltar como pudo para no tropezar con ellos.

La estancia se llenó de risas infantiles. Molly negaba con la cabeza y corrió para ayudar a Harry.

\- De verdad Tonks, nunca cambiaras…

\- ¡Oye! Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía – le dio un pequeño pescozón a Harry, quien aún estaba debajo de ella, mientras agarraba la mano que Remus le ofrecía.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Harry! Estamos muy orgullosos de ti – Molly lo había levantado y lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- No es para tanto, en serio – Harry miró a su alrededor – ¿Todos lo sabíais? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Dora nos lo dijo hace una semana, desde entonces, mamá no ha parado de prepararlo todo – Ginny le cogió la cara y le besó – Felicidades cariño…

\- ¡Papi! – James se abrazó a él – ¿Ahora tú eres el jefe? Si tú eres el jefe ¿Qué es la tía Dora?

\- Pues – cogió en brazos a Albus. Era curioso que ellos siguieran llamándola Tonks cuando los niños le llamaban Dora. Pero con la metamorfomaga nunca había habido nada simple – La tía Dora sigue siendo un auror muy importante, pero ahora, ha dejado que sea yo quien mande.

\- Felicidades Harry – Teddy se acercó a su padrino y le abrazó – Creo que lo harás muy bien.

\- No se Teddy, tú madre ha dejado el listón muy alto.

\- ¡No empieces, Potter! – Dora no había perdido el hilo de la conversación, aunque Molly estaba hablando con ella.

Se había formado un corro alrededor de Harry, entre los niños y los adultos. George y Ron intentaron cogerlo en volandas, haciendo que casi se diera con una de las vigas de madera más bajas del techo.

Remus lo observaba todo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se quedó absorto por un momento mirando sus propios pies.

\- Parece mentira ¿no? – Arthur se había acercado a Remus.

\- Lily y James estarían realmente orgullosos.

Molly consiguió que todos salieran al jardín trasero, donde había una larga mesa algo destartalada, compuesta por varias de distintos tamaños y formas.

\- Niños, vamos ¿Quegueis sentagos? – Fleur llevaba a Louis y Dominique a la mesa, al lado de una Victoire que ya se había colocado junto a Teddy.

\- ¡Molly me ha empujado! – dijo Lucy

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Ha sido ella!

\- ¡Ya está bien! – grito Percy – Cada una en una esquina de la mesa ¡Ahora!

Las dos niñas miraron a su padre con mala cara y cada una se fue en una dirección, mientras Fred y James cuchicheaban.

\- A esos dos separarlos también – dijo Bill – si queremos tener una comida tranquila.

\- El que se porte mal no jugará al Quidditch.

\- ¡Nooo! – gritaron a la vez los dos primos.

Los platos con los rollitos de salchichas y los cuencos con las verduras fueron pasando por la mesa como aperitivo, antes de que el asado de ternera con puré de patatas apareciera.

James le tiró un rollito a Teddy, al que casi le salta un ojo. Ginny se enfadó muchísimo con su hijo.

\- Tú lo has querido James. Después no jugaras con tus primos – James iba a protestar – ¡Nada de peros! Podías haberle hecho daño a Teddy.

\- Vamos Ginny, no es para tanto – Dora le miraba el ojo a su hijo, el cual no apartaba la vista de James.

\- Verás el año que viene, cuando empiece en Hogwarts ¡Te convertiré en un escarabajo pelotero!

\- Teddy – Remus miraba a su hijo con un deje de diversión.

\- Pero no podrás hacer magia fuera del colegio ¿A que no tía Hermione? – Victoire observaba al niño de pelo turquesa.

\- No, tesoro. Los menores de edad no pueden – asintió Hermione a su sobrina.

\- Bueno, sin magia. Tengo mis manos y soy mayor que tú, enano... Le diré a Eric que te muerda el culo – Teddy seguía mirando a James con los ojos entrecerrados, el izquierdo llorándole un poco.

\- Vale ya. Si sigues así, Teddy, te quitó mí escoba.

\- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Casi me deja sin ojo!

\- James es pequeño, así que no lo tomes tan en serio – Dora volvió a su plato de asado.

\- Tú hijo soy yo, ¡Defiéndeme a mí! – Teddy estaba indignado.

\- Basta Ted. Te estás comportando como él – Remus ahora sí miraba enfadado a su hijo.

\- Vaya dos... – murmuró por lo bajo Teddy.

Remus y Dora se miraron entre sí, decidiendo ignorar al niño. A veces, con diez años que tenía, empezaba a mostrar que se acercaba poco a poco a la temible adolescencia. Harry decidió romper el mal ambiente.

\- ¿Sabes Teddy, que tendrás a Neville de profesor? – Harry le sonrió a su ahijado.

\- ¿Neville? ¿Pofesor de Owarts? – Ron hablaba con la boca llena.

\- ¿Por eso ha dejado a los aurores? – Dora miraba a Harry algo incrédula.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser profesor? – dijo Remus.

\- Absolutamente nada, Remus. Pero yo no lo cambiaría ni estando borracha con todo el whisky de fuego de Hogsmeade – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Que va a enseñar? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

\- Herbología. Sprout acaba de jubilarse.

\- Se ha ganado la jubilación. McGonagall tendrá que buscar un nuevo jefe para Hufflepuff –Dora se apoyó sobre la mesa.

\- Se le daba muy bien la herbología. Será un gran maestro – sonrió Hermione.

\- Sin duda lo será – Remus se alegraba enormemente por Neville.

\- Vaya, Neville ha abandonado la gran "familia del ministerio" – George imitaba a su hermano Percy. Su adoración por el Ministerio de Magia rallaba la exageración, aunque ahora al menos tenía motivos.

\- No ha sido el único – Remus los miraba a todos – Hoy he dimitido.

\- ¿Que has dimitido? ¿Porqué? – Harry no perdía de vista al amigo de su padre.

\- Estoy contento de poder haber ayudado a tanta gente, gente como yo. Lidiar con mi propia enfermedad todos los meses ya era difícil – notaba las miradas de todos sobre él – y tratar las situaciones de los demás, a la vez, ha acabado pasándome factura. Hasta un día que me di cuenta que no podía más.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora, querido? – le preguntó Molly preocupada.

Remus la miró cuidadosamente. Sabía a qué se refería. Aunque las leyes habían cambiado, gracias en gran medida a la Ley de Equidad Social de los Hombres Lobo que había redactado Hermione (con su propia ayuda, siempre hacía hincapié en eso la bruja) todavía había algunos inconvenientes a la hora de encontrar trabajo.

\- Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa, no nos preocupamos demasiado – Dora estrechó la mano que Remus tenía encima de la mesa y miró a Molly fijamente.

Todos se dieron cuenta del gesto, incluido Teddy, que observaba serio a su padre. Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado y empezaron a hablar de Quidditch. Ginny estaba molesta por la mala racha que llevaban las Arpías de Holyhead.

\- ¡Terminé! – gritó Fred

\- ¡Yo también! – le imitó su hermana Roxanne.

\- ¿Podemos ir a jugar? – preguntaron a la vez.

\- Está bien, pero no toquéis las escobas hasta que no vayamos nosotros – les dijo Angelina.

\- ¡Sí mamá! – volvieron a decir a la vez. Se levantaron corriendo y se fueron gritando.

\- Yo también he terminado, mami – James ahora hablaba muy suavemente – ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

\- Estás castigado, James – dijo Ginny.

\- Nooo, seré bueno – el niño casi lloraba. Su madre le miró.

\- Pídele perdón a Teddy y podrás ir a jugar con tus primos.

\- Lo siento Teddy, no quería hacerte daño. ¿Me perdonas? – miraba a su primo honorario con cara de lástima.

Teddy estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados. Al final suspiró – Está bien, te perdonó, enano.

\- ¡Siiiii! – se bajó de la silla, se acercó a Teddy al que le dio un beso y salió corriendo – ¡Esperarme! ¡Fred, Roxanne!

\- Y tiene cuatro años, esperad a que tenga más. Albus al menos parece que es más tranquilo. James a su edad ya era terrorífico – Ginny le pasó la mano por el pelo a su hijo pequeño al que tenía sentado al lado en una silla un poco más alta sin hacer ruido.

\- Harry sabía lo que hacía cuando eligió su nombre. James Sirius ¿Cómo querías que saliera el niño? – George se ría mientras que miraba de reojo a sus hijos jugando.

\- Ha salido igual de magnífico, bromista y encantador que los dos magos por los que lleva ese nombre.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la dirección en la que sonaba la voz. Sirius Black estaba apoyado en la puerta que daba al jardín, observándolos a todos.

\- ¡Sirius! – Harry se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su padrino – ¿Qué haces aquí? Estabas en Polonia, cómo...

\- ¡No podía perderme el nombramiento de mi ahijado como Jefe de Aurores! Demonios, ¡Ahora eres mi jefe! – dijo Black entre risas.

\- Podías haberme felicitado cualquier otro día. ¿Cómo te las has apañado para dejar la investigación?

\- Terminamos hace unos días y mi jefa, bueno ahora ex jefa me dio tiempo libre. Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero, tenía asuntos que me absorbieron totalmente.

\- ¡Vamos Sirius, siéntate! – Arthur invocó una silla a su lado.

Sirius saludó a todos, casi uno por uno. Sacó un cigarrillo, pero antes de que pudiera encenderlo, Molly le reprendió.

\- Aquí no se fuma, Black.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se fuma.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo Sirius? Me comentaste de pasada –Dora se sentó erguida en su silla.

\- Todo fue bien. El equipo allí es bastante competente, aunque tienen unas costumbres muy raras.

Sirius siguió hablando sobre como hacían las cosas en el Ministerio Polaco y los problemas que tuvieron para adaptarse.

\- Por cierto, Sirius ¿Qué le has hecho a Hestia? Cuando estuvo en el ministerio el otro día parecía que venía de un funeral – le preguntó Dora a su primo.

\- Más bien lo qué no quiero hacer. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso ¡Mí ahijado es mí jefe!

* * *

Después de una pequeña sobremesa, habían improvisado un pequeño partido de Quidditch en el huerto, como de costumbre. Sacaron las viejas escobas del destartalado cobertizo. Los adultos llevaban a los niños montados con ellos, pues aún no tenían edad para ir en una escoba solos. Únicamente Teddy, que sobrevolaba los terrenos de la Madriguera en la escoba de Dora.

Hicieron dos equipos, el formado por George, Angelina, Audrey y Bill. El otro lo componían Harry, Ron, Dora y Teddy. Percy era el árbitro. El resto observaba el juego entre gritos y abucheos. Victoire estaba sentada al lado de su madre. Al igual que a ella, no le gustaba jugar al Quidditch, pero si el verlo. Era totalmente distinta a su hermana Dominique, que iba montada con Dora, gritando.

Albus jugaba junto a Rose con sus muñecos, sentados tranquilamente en el césped. Ginny había encantado los juguetes para que cobrarán vida y se movieran. Aunque pronto Rose llamó la atención de su primo señalando a dos gnomos que estaban intentando entrar sigilosamente al jardín.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Diez puntos más para el equipo Weasley! – George chocó su mano con la de Fred, que iba sentado delante de él.

\- Si, muy bien, enhorabuena. ¡Nosotros contamos con un niño! – le gritó Ron.

\- Escusas, Ronnie, escusas...

\- Vamos a darles una lección ¿Verdad Dominique? - La niña asintió a Dora. Admiraba a la mujer. De mayor quería ser como ella.

\- Equipo Potter-Weasley-Lupin, hasta ahora hemos sido muy blanditos. Vamos a bajarles los humos – Harry ordenó a su equipo, dándoles indicaciones – ¡Prepárate George!

Percy volvió a poner la quaffle en juego, y el partido continuó entre gritos. Remus observaba de pie todo, apoyado sobre un gran árbol, algo apartado de los demás. Hermione se le acercó.

\- Vamos a extrañarte en la oficina, Remus. Se me va a hacer raro sin tu presencia. Aunque nos movíamos en subdivisiones distintas, siempre fuiste una figura a seguir para mí – se había colocado frente a él.

\- Apreció mucho tus palabras Hermione, siempre lo hice – sonrió a la embarazada bruja - Pero tengo la sensación de que no vas a estar mucho más tiempo en ese departamento.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

\- No sé, llámalo, intuición – le dio una sonrisa un tanto lobuna.

\- Espero que te vaya muy bien, emprendas lo que emprendas – se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se alejó de Remus lentamente. Se cruzó con Sirius quien le hizo una reverencia exagerada y se sentó con los demás. Black llegó junto a su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Así que, has decidido cambiar de aires? – miraba a Remus sorpresivamente.

\- Si. Me hacía mucha falta.

\- Ya veo... - metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se miraba los zapatos.

Remus vio la incertidumbre en su rostro - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Has discutido con Hestia.

\- Sí. Hestia y yo tenemos puntos de vista distintos.

\- No es algo demasiado extraño, suele pasarnos a todos.

\- Ella quiere tener hijos y yo no – sacó el cigarrillo y se escondió detrás del árbol para que no le viera Molly.

\- ¿No quieres tener hijos? Me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que querías tener lo mismo que tuvo James con Lily y lo que tenía yo con Dora.

\- Si, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¡Ya tengo al amor de mi vida! Podemos vivir para siempre, felices, sin hijos - le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

\- El problema es que ella quiere hijos y ese sentimiento no va a cambiar ¡Tiene que haber un motivo, te gustan los niños! - a veces, le costaba entender a Sirius.

\- Si, me gustan los niños, pero no quiero uno mío porque, hará perdurar el apellido Black ¡Y quiero que se extinga de una maldita vez ese nido de víboras! – gruñó - Pero amo a Hestia y ella quiere dar este paso conmigo, formar una familia - ese pensamiento le aterraba.

\- ¡Ganamoooos! - gritó Teddy a lo lejos.

\- A lo mejor es buen momento para que el apellido Black empiece desde cero y se renueve – Remus miró hacia los demás - Tener un hijo es una decisión muy personal y no quiero influir en ella. Yo desde luego estoy muy feliz de haber tenido a Teddy.

\- Sabes, Andrómeda me dijo algo parecido ayer…

Todos aplaudieron mientras los demás bajaban de sus escobas. Sirius apagó su cigarrillo rápidamente y Remus le apretó el hombro con fuerza.

* * *

\- Adiós Molly, ha estado todo espectacular, como siempre – Dora abrazó a la bruja – Teddy vamos – se dirigió a Harry – ¡Te veo mañana jefe!

Dora y Teddy desaparecieron por la chimenea. Harry negaba con la cabeza sonriendo cuando Remus le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay nada que no te haya dicho ya, pero, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Remus – le dio un abrazo. Se apartó ligeramente y miró al hombre con sinceridad – Y, oye, todo irá bien, con, bueno, ya lo veras...

Remus le dio una sonrisa, se despidió de Ginny con un gesto y como antes hicieron su esposa y su hijo, se fue a través de la red flu.

Cuando salió de la chimenea de su casa, se dirigió a las escaleras. Antes de subir pudo escuchar de lejos a Dora gritándole a Teddy algo que sonó como _dejar cosas en medio_ y _nos mataremos los dos un día._

Se quedó parado en los primeros escalones, pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Harry. ¿Todo iría bien? ¿Y si había cometido un error marchándose? Ya solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Grimmauld Place había quedado en silencio, después de bañar a los niños y conseguir que se acostaran. Ginny ya se había puesto la ropa de dormir y estaba acostada en la cama, leyendo.

Harry apagó la luz principal del cuarto y encendió una pequeña que tenía en su mesita de noche. Ginny le observo.

\- Al final el día ha estado lleno de más cambios de los que pensábamos. Me ha sorprendido mucho la decisión de Remus, no la esperaba para nada. Mamá se quedó discutiendo con papá.

\- Yo tampoco lo vi venir. No sé...

\- Papá se enfadó bastante con ella. Le dijo que no se metiera donde no le llamaban y mamá le contestó que eran _familia_ y le importaba lo que les pasará. Seguro le ira bien – Ginny suspiró y siguió leyendo su libro –Mañana quiero hablar con Neville. ¡Profesor! Seguro que durante la lección sobre los boggarts nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que acabaría enseñando en ese mismo colegio.

\- No, estoy seguro de que no... – Harry se dejó de hablar. Algo hizo click en su cabeza.

\- Harry ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada Ginny.

\- Es, es algo que me dijo Neville esta mañana – se levantó de un salto – Papel y tinta ¡Necesito papel y tinta!

\- Están donde siempre, Harry. Qué...

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta su pequeño despacho. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se sentó. Encendió la pequeña luz que había sobre la mesa. Tenía que darse prisa, antes de que encontrará a otra persona. Mojó la pluma en el tarro de tinta y empezó a escribir:

_"Querida Minerva_

_He escuchado que acaba de quedar vacante el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y seguramente tendrás un gran quebradero de cabeza. Es una materia importante y no puede enseñarla cualquiera._

_Por eso, me alegro informarte de que tengo el candidato perfecto..."_

* * *

**Trabajo nuevo, vida nueva. ¡Reviews! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: ¡Hola! Esta historia no tenia que contar con una actualización. En un principio, iba a ser un único capítulo, y terminó de esa manera. Pero pensé que podría añadir otro más, profundizando en las consecuencias. Creo que el resultado es bueno.**

**Los personajes pertenecientes a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Minerva McGonagall paseaba por su despacho, terminando de colocar una bandeja con galletas de chocolate y dos tazas de té. Se quedó mirando los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Algunos de sus integrantes miraban curiosos, otros dormían, y también los había que visitaban a sus vecinos, pasando de cuadro en cuadro.

Se detuvo en uno en particular, cuyo integrante no estaba. Frunció el ceño. Intentando no pensar en donde andaría Albus Dumbledore, de dirigió al cuadro de Severus Snape que estaba a su izquierda.

\- Severus, sé que ese es tu semblante normalmente, pero podías alegrar un poco la cara…

\- Captaron muy bien mi esencia, Minerva. Culpa de ello al artista, no a mí – un toquecito a la puerta le hizo rodar los ojos – Ahí tienes al lobo.

\- ¡Severus! – amonestó McGonagall - ¡Adelante!

\- Permiso – Remus Lupin entró al despacho – Buenos días Minerva.

McGonagall se acercó a él y le dio un maternal abrazo, provocando la mirada de desagrado en Snape. Le hizo sentarse haciendo ella lo mismo.

\- ¿Té y una galleta?

\- No, gracias – Minerva McGonagall siempre había tenido en su despacho galletas y té y por Merlín, que Remus había comido muchas de niño.

\- ¿Cómo está la familia? Espero que bien.

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas banales, desde el número de visitas a San Mungo debido a los accidentes de Teddy a los intentos de Dora por ayudar a Andrómeda con su jardín, para desgracia de sus plantas.

\- No sé porque no me sorprendo de nada en absoluto – dijo McGonagall

\- Ni tú ni nadie… - susurró el retrato de Snape.

\- Bueno, supongo que estarás intrigado por la carta que te envié – Minerva hizo oídos sordos al retrato.

\- Muchísimo. Lo reconozco.

\- Me dijo una lechuza que dejaste el trabajo en el ministerio.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Salud mental, básicamente.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. Removió un poco su té y le dio un sorbo. Se relamió los labios y volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

\- Voy a ser directa, Remus. Quiero que seas mi nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- ¿Perdón? Pero como… ¿El puesto está vacante?

\- ¿Tú que crees Lupin? La edad te está pasando factura – Snape sonreía.

\- Gracias por la valoración, Severus – miro de mala gana a Snape – Me refiero a ¿Qué ha pasado con el profesor que había hasta ahora?

\- ¡Pues que se ha ido! – Snape estaba exasperado. Remus entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Severus, haznos un favor, vete a buscar a Albus y quédate con él – dijo McGonagall – El profesor Hopkins se ha marchado para enseñar en Ilvermorny. Y junto a Pomona que acaba de jubilarse, me habían creado un vacío en el profesorado. El puesto de Herbología lo tengo ya solventado, con la incorporación de Neville Longbottom, pero aún tenía el problema con el puesto de Defensa…

\- Longbottom. Que Dios nos asista - Snape se llevó una mano a la frente.

McGonagall lanzó un hechizo silenciador al cuadro de Snape. El mago gesticulaba por todo el cuadro. Ella se colocó bien el sombrero y se relajó sobre su asiento.

\- Harry me escribió, informándome de que habías dejado tu actual trabajo y de que tenías total disponibilidad para volver a ocupar tu antiguo puesto – abrió un cajón y sacó varios papeles y una pluma – Todavía tiene que aceptarlo el Consejo Escolar, pero no habrá problema ninguno. Si quieres volver a Hogwarts, el puesto es tuyo.

Remus se quedó callado por un momento. Volver a Hogwarts como profesor. Era un sueño, pero tenía miedo por la reacción de los padres a su presencia en el castillo y algo se tuvo que reflejar en su cara.

\- Escúchame, Remus. Las cosas han cambiado. No habrá una sola persona que se oponga a tu nombramiento, no hoy en día. Y si lo hay, se va a tener que aguantar, pues llevará las de perder. Entonces ¿aceptas? – le tendió la pluma.

\- Acepto – cogió la pluma dándole a Minerva McGonagall una mirada de puro agradecimiento.

* * *

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo y por enésima vez volvió a repetir las instrucciones. Los aurores se reían. Estaba empezando a cabrearse.

\- A ver Proudfoot, Savage, por última vez. Tenéis que ir a todas las tabernas donde se incautó la bebida adulterada ¿De acuerdo?

\- Podían ser todas las misiones así. Interrogar entre copa y copa – Savage chocaba la mano con su compañero – Que suerte tienen algunos…

\- De todas formas, este no es nuestro trabajo. Nosotros somos la élite – contestó Proudfoot – Los delitos diarios son para los de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

\- Tomároslo en serio. La gente casi muere envenenada. ¡Vamos marchaos ya de una vez! – Harry suspiró cansadamente.

\- ¡No te preocupes Potter! Te traeremos algo – dijo Proudfoot.

\- Respira hondo, jefe. Acabas de empezar y ya te va a dar un infarto.

\- Eso traer algo, y si pueden ser evidencias mejor – Dora estaba sentada al borde de la mesa donde Harry estaba apoyado mirando los papeles. La bruja apretó los labios fuertemente – Vaya dos.

Los aurores se marcharon entre risas. Harry se dejó caer en la silla del cubículo de Dora. Solo hacía tres días que era el Jefe de los Aurores y sus compañeros lo tomaban en broma. El niño que sobrevivió, el Elegido, el salvador del Mundo Mágico ¿Cómo no iba a ser el Jefe? Estaba harto de llevar siempre esa etiqueta sobre su cabeza. Miró el periódico que tenía encima de la mesa. Rita Skeeter lo había vuelto a hacer. En letras bien grandes en la primera plana de El Profeta se podía leer: **LA INFLUENCIA DE EL ELEGIDO FUNCIONA OTRA VEZ. HARRY POTTER, NUEVO JEFE DE LOS AURORES.**

Dora chasqueo con la lengua y tiró del periódico, para hacer con él una bola estrujada de papel. La tiró directamente a la papelera.

\- Deja de leer esa mierda, Harry. Parece que eres masoquista.

\- Lo malo de todo, es que Skeeter tiene parte de razón ¿O no ves cómo me tratan?

\- ¿Cómo te tratan? ¿No recuerdas mis inicios? Le tuve que patear el culo a más de uno. Son así, pero creen en ti, por quien eres.

\- Si tú lo dices… Además ¿Para esto hemos quedado los aurores? ¿Bebida envenenada? – dijo exasperado Harry.

\- Deberías de alegrarte de que no tengamos casos sobre magos tenebrosos o de piraos de las Artes Oscuras. Pero es un caso de envenenamiento del que no sabemos los fines.

Dora había cogido su chaqueta, remangándose las mangas. Era mediodía y ya había terminado su turno.

\- No lo pienses más ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana, Harry. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – atravesó las grandes puertas de roble y desapareció de su vista.

Cuando iba por el pasillo antes de girar hacia los ascensores se encontró a Remus con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dio un beso.

\- Nada. Pensé, esta semana que tiene un horario normal, voy a darle una sorpresa – dijo Remus inocentemente.

\- Pues sí que me la has dado. Eras la última persona que esperaba aquí, sinceramente.

\- Esa no es la sorpresa – musitó - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Hace un día estupendo.

\- Me has convencido. Estoy muerta de hambre – le agarró de la mano y tiró de él.

Tras salir del ministerio, llegaron mediante la red flu, al Caldero Chorreante. Ambos saludaron a Hannah Longbottom, que se encontraba detrás de la barra y a Neville, que, al no estar ahora ocupado, hacía las veces de camarero. Se dirigieron a la parte trasera, donde los esperaba una pared. Tocaron los ladrillos apropiados y se presentó ante ellos el Callejón Diagon.

\- Voy a quitarme la insignia. Nadie tiene por que saber que soy un auror – se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se agarró del brazo de Remus - ¿Y dónde piensas llevarme?

\- Oh. A una pequeña taberna llamada El Cerdo Quisquilloso. Hacen las mejores costillas asadas que he probado en mi vida.

\- ¿El Cerdo Quisquilloso? No lo había escuchado nunca.

Paseaban lentamente por el callejón, parándose de vez en cuando en el escaparate de alguna tienda, cuando Remus, finalmente se detuvo.

\- Es aquí – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Esto es El Cerdo Quisquilloso? – Dora le dio una mueca escéptica.

La taberna por fuera no tenía nada que envidiar a Cabeza de Puerco. Casi podia pasar desapercibida entre los demás comercios. El cartel, con un cerdo de espaldas enseñando el culo con su enroscada colita, colgaba de la puerta balanceándose y chirriando.

\- No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Dora.

Remus abrió la puerta, haciendo que una pequeña campanilla sonará, dejando pasar a Dora y cerrándola tras él. Su interior no tenía un aspecto tan malo como el exterior y al menos no olía a cabras como la taberna de Aberforth Dumbledore.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda de madera que estaba en un rincón al lado de una ventana con una cristalera bastante sucia. Se quitaron las chaquetas y las colocaron en los respaldos de las sillas.

En seguida se les acercó un regordete camarero, con una libreta en la mano. La pluma levitaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué van a tomar?

\- Medio costillar para cada uno, con patatas asadas y de beber, dos pintas – dijo Remus.

La pluma empezó a apuntarlo todo muy deprisa. El camarero la cogió, se la guardó junto a la libreta en el bolsillo del delantal y se marchó.

\- ¿Y cómo has dado con un sitio como este? – preguntó Dora, sabiendo que no era para nada de su estilo.

\- Sirius, lo descubrió él. Un día me obligó a venir. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido.

\- ¿En serio? No sé, le pega más a alguien como Mundungus Fletcher…

Dora apartó los brazos de la mesa cuando dos jarras con la cerveza aparecieron levitando. Los dos le dieron un sorbo.

\- Te aseguro que la gente viene por la comida. La decoración y el estilo no les importa demasiado.

\- Ya, ni la limpieza. Sinceramente con el hambre que tengo, me da exactamente igual como sea la comida – dijo mientras se relamía los labios – Por cierto ¿Qué quería McGonagall?

\- Eso, pues… – no pudo terminar la frase.

A Dora se le iluminaron los ojos cuando llegaron dos bandejas con las costillas y las patatas. La carne tenía ese olor y toque que solo se conseguía cuando se hacía en un horno de leña. Cogió un trozo de costilla y la mordió.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y taparse la boca con la mano mientras la otra la movía exageradamente.

\- ¡Por las pelotas de Merlín! Oh Dios mío… – miró a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Está comida es orgásmica!

Remus se atragantó, teniéndole que dar un buen trago a su cerveza entre risas, lo que no ayudaba demasiado. Dora seguía comiendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- No tengo palabras.

\- Creo que sí. Una en particular y ya la usaste, Dora.

\- No me puedes decir que no ha sido acertada – levantó una ceja de forma que, las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Remus cogieron un tono rosado y más cuando noto el pie de Dora por su muslo.

Remus dio un pequeño respingo que hizo reír a Dora. El mago miró para todos lados con vergüenza.

\- Me encanta cuando consigo sacarte esa cara – cogió un poco de salsa con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca – Vale, vale, ya paro – rio exageradamente.

Siguieron comiendo casi en silencio, degustando el sabor del asado. Se estaban poniendo las manos perdidas de grasa.

\- Esta comida le vendría ahora a Harry sensacional – siguió royendo un trozo de costilla con avidez – Dejaría de golpe de pensar en tonterías que no le llevan a ningún sitio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dificultad de adaptación? – apuró al máximo la costilla que se estaba comiendo. La dejó sobre el plato y la risa de Sirius le vino a la mente, martilleándole el cerebro. Cuando estuvieron aquí, dijo que esa comida estaba sacando su lado lobuno. Maldito chucho. Él sí que era experto en huesos.

\- No, si se va adaptando. Es algo casi innato en él. Pero creo que siente mucha presión. Presión auto infligida. Los compañeros están todo el día riéndose. Piensa que no lo toman en serio, por ser precisamente Harry Potter.

\- ¿No están de acuerdo en que Harry merecía ese puesto por méritos propios, más allá de ser quién es?

\- ¿Qué? No que va. Todos saben que está ahí por su valía. Solo son bromas – le hizo un gesto a Remus en dirección a las patatas asadas de su plato - Pero ya sabes cómo es Harry, es bastante susceptible y ¡Maldición! Se me terminaron las costillas…

Se bebieron otra cerveza más, mientras bajaban un poco la comida. Dora intentó sonsacarle al camarero el secreto del sabor de las costillas, pero el hombre se fue bastante indignado con la pregunta. Pagaron y se marcharon siendo observados por el enfadado camarero.

\- Gracias por el plan. Me ha encantado – caminaban de la mano, andando lentamente, ignorando a la gente que había a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos dos. De golpe, Dora se paró en seco – Oye, no terminaste de contarme para qué te había llamado McGonagall, ahora que me acuerdo.

\- Ah, si – se giró para quedar justo frente a ella – pues, nada reseñable. Me ha contratado como nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Vale y… espera ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Si? ¡Siiiiii! – saltó sobre él abrazándolo, haciendo que casi cayeran los dos de espaldas – Pero eso es magnífico ¡Oh Remus! – lo besó apasionadamente – Que feliz estoy por ti – ahora le daba besos cortos, uno detrás de otro.

\- Resulta… que… el anterior… profesor – intentaba hablar y respirar a la vez mientras Dora le seguía dando besos – había dimitido… y Harry habló con Minerva… para que me diera el puesto – terminó entre risas.

\- ¿Harry? – había dejado de besarlo, pero aun lo tenía abrazado.

\- Él se enteró de la vacante en Hogwarts, mediante Neville. Y le escribió una carta a McGonagall diciéndole que no buscará a nadie más para el puesto – le acarició la mejilla.

\- Ese hombre se merece todo, independientemente de que sea el Elegido – le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello - ¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a devorar como hice con esas costillas.

* * *

La Oficina de Aurores estaba tranquila a primera hora de la mañana. Muchas patrullas estaban en la calle haciendo tareas de campo y los que quedaban escribían informes o cotejaban pruebas.

Harry estaba delante de un panel colgado en una pared. Tenía varias fotos, algunas de presos en Azkaban, varios mapas con lugares marcados. Una lista con nombres tachados estaba en medio de todo.

Tenía la mano en la barbilla, mientras con la otra repasaba las marcas en uno de los mapas. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y tachó otro nombre de la lista. Decidió marcharse a su despacho.

Mientras caminaba entre los distintos cubículos, vio a Dora entrar por las puertas. Saludó efusivamente a Williamson y a Walder. Hoy estaba muy sonriente. Harry abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró.

No le había dado tiempo a sentarse cuanto Dora entró sin llamar. La observó extrañado. Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Harry James Potter – se acercó a él y le abrazó – Gracias – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Porqué? – Harry estaba un poco asombrado.

\- Por ser como eres.

\- Sigo sin entender…

\- Remus es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y es gracias a ti.

\- Oh, eso. De verdad, no hice nada. En todo caso, es gracias a McGonagall – Harry se había sonrojado un poco – Remus se lo merece.

\- Es la intención, Harry. Eso es lo que apreciamos – le agarró de los brazos – No sabes lo que significa para él, para mi…

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi familia.

Dora lo soltó y se pasó la mano por los ojos. Se puso bien erguida y cruzó los brazos.

\- Bien Potter. Es hora de ponernos manos a la obra ¿Tenemos ya los análisis de las bebidas adulteradas?

\- Si. Ayer trajeron las muestras Proudfoot y Savage. Según los sanadores, los que resultaron envenenados tenían gran cantidad de tármica en sangre. Seguramente encontraremos restos de esa planta en las bebidas.

\- Genial. Entonces deberíamos hablar con los proveedores. Ellos tienen que saber de dónde vienen los barriles de hidromiel que distribuyen a las tabernas.

\- Gran idea. Esto, Tonks – se acercó a ella y le subió el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Para que disimules un poco…

* * *

\- El hidromiel nos viene directamente de Escocia. De una destilería familiar, Mckibben e hijos. Llevamos muchos años trabajando con ellos y nunca ha habido problemas. Últimamente tenemos mucha demanda de su hidromiel, de echo.

\- Señor Slaven, ¿sería tan amable de darnos la dirección? – dijo Harry.

\- Claro, ahora mismo se la buscó.

El señor Slaven buscó debajo de un mostrador y sacó un gran libro de aspecto gastado. Lo abrió y fue pasando las paginas mientras con el dedo revisaba hoja por hoja.

Harry esperaba pacientemente sobre el mostrador de madera, observando. Dora decidió dar una vuelta por la bodega que estaba llena de barriles de madera. Todos tenían una marca con la procedencia y lo que contenía cada uno.

Vino de saúco, ron de grosella, cerveza de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego, whiskey añejo de Ogden, hidromiel…

Se detuvo delante de los barriles que contenían la bebida que había acabado envenenando a la gente. Al menos treinta barriles, pudo contar. Los que estaban en las primeras filas parecía que llevaban menos tiempo en el almacén que los otros, que se veían algo más viejos. Cogió un decantador alargado que había colgado y le quitó el tapón a uno de los barriles.

Metió el decantador y sacó una muestra de la bebida. La acercó a su nariz y la olió. Después observó el color, moviendo el hidromiel. Visto ya lo que necesitaba, arrojó la bebida al suelo y se dirigió a uno de los barriles más lejanos. Hizo exactamente la misma operación que antes.

Harry se acercó a ella. Iba doblando un papel que acabó guardándose dentro de la túnica.

\- Ya tengo la dirección. Podemos ir a visitar la destilería – arrugó un poco la nariz - ¿Has descubierto algo?

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Y bien? – andurreaba entre los barriles.

\- Son distintos. El hidromiel de esos barriles, respecto a aquellos.

\- ¿Puede ser la antigüedad? Que uno esté más envejecido que otro - Harry se detuvo para observar bien los barriles.

\- Si puede ser. Pero normalmente la mayor diferencia es en el sabor. El olor, tienes que ser un auténtico experto y aquí a simple vista se nota. ¿Qué era lo que se encontró en los análisis?

\- Tármica. Me suena mucho pero no recuerdo exactamente los efectos que producía – dijo Harry.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Bueno. Nos toca un viaje a Escocia.

* * *

Las tierras altas de Escocia eran dignas de admirar. No podían evitar rememorar sus días en Hogwarts, los viajes en el expreso atravesando sus montañas, valles y castillos. Debían ir a Mallaig, situado al noroeste. Un pueblo costero.

Caminaban por las calles rodeadas de casitas pesqueras, la mayoría blancas y de tejados oscuros. Dora metió los pies en un gran charco dejado por la lluvia que había caído.

\- Mierda… Menos mal que llevó botas – movió los pies como si fuera un perro sacudiéndose el agua – Así que, esa planta…

\- La tármica es una planta que inflama el cerebro, por eso se usa en pociones de confusión y desconcierto. Quien use ese ingrediente en una poción quiere conseguir que quien la tome sufra atolondramiento y perdida de la noción, a veces incluso de la voluntad – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y cómo fue a parar al hidromiel? Difícilmente fue un descuido.

\- Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar. Según el informe completo recibido por parte de los sanadores, resulta que además del envenenamiento hay otros síntomas. Muchos de los pacientes no tenían la capacidad de discernir por ellos mismos, así como una apremiante necesidad de beber hidromiel.

\- ¿Sabes cómo suena eso? - Dora levantó mucho las cejas.

\- Exactamente cómo estás pensando tú.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que al final llegaron a su destino. La destilería era un edificio de piedra gris lleno de hiedra por las paredes. Era bastante pequeña, aunque tenía añadidos al edificio principal, edificaciones que parecían graneros. Le recordaba un poco al diseño de la Madriguera, salvando las distancias.

Encima de la puerta de entrada había un viejo letrero en el que se podía leer: _Mckibben e hijos, desde 1750._

Harry llamó a la puerta dando con los nudillos. Tardaron un poco en abrirla. Un hombre pelirrojo, de mediana edad y con una abundante barba los recibió.

\- Siento molestarle ¿señor Mckibben? – el hombre asintió – Somos los aurores Potter y Lupin. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, sobre su hidromiel.

\- Pasen, pasen – abrió del todo la puerta y se apartó para que entraran.

\- ¿Es Mael Mckibben? – preguntó Dora.

\- Era mi padre. Yo soy Niall Mckibben.

\- ¿Era? ¿Ha muerto? – Harry miró de reojo a Dora.

\- Hace un mes, sí.

\- Sentimos mucho su perdida, señor Mckibben – dijo Dora - ¿Quién lleva el negocio, ahora que su padre no está?

\- Mis hermanos y yo llevamos la empresa familiar. Aunque realmente quien manda y dirige el negocio, soy yo ¿Pueden decirme que está pasando?

\- Hemos detectado que al menos más de una docena de personas ha resultado envenenada, así como otra cantidad de personas que han sufrido otros síntomas. Y todas habían consumido hidromiel. Su hidromiel. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Podemos entrar a la bodega? ¿O donde preparen las bebidas? – preguntó Dora.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Podría dejarme el libro de cuentas, señor Mckibben? – Dora no perdía vista del lugar.

\- El libro de cuentas ¿Para qué? – Mckibben se puso un poco a la defensiva.

\- Simple rutina – la bruja estiró el brazo.

Mckibben se marchó rápidamente, subiendo unas escaleras de caracol metálicas. Harry miró a Dora.

\- Se puede averiguar mucho de la cuenta corriente de alguien – Dora levantó los hombros.

Niall Mckibben volvió caminando lentamente revisando el libro. En cuanto se lo tendió a Dora, ella se lo quitó de las manos.

\- Yo voy a revisar la destilería y el almacén donde guardan los ingredientes ¿Te quedas aquí? – le preguntó Harry.

Dora le asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar las hojas del libro. Harry se marchó con Mckibben.

\- Dígame señor Mckibben ¿Han cambiado la receta de la bebida? Entiendo que quizás no quiera revelarme los secretos de su familia.

\- Oh no tengo problema ninguno. Lleva siendo la misma receta desde hace siglos. Miel, agua y algunas especies y plantas. El secreto es la zona de donde conseguimos los ingredientes.

\- ¿Puede mostrármelos? Quiero… olerlos – Harry apretó los labios mientras sonreía.

\- Si, no hay problema – pero la cara de Mckibben decía lo contrario.

Harry empezó a oler los ingredientes, que en realidad eran todos distintas variedades de miel, y algunas otras plantas que sin duda serian parte de la receta de los Mckibben

Mientras, Dora se había sentado en un taburete alto y había dejado el libro en la mesa de madera. Con su varita iba señalando las filas de cuentas, reintegros, ingresos y pagos. Algo no le cuadraba…

\- Revelio – apuntó con la varita al libro.

En las hojas empezaron a salir nuevas numeraciones, la mayoría en rojo y con muchos tachones. Se fijó en las fechas de los pagos y los cobros y se quedó pensando.

Harry estaba oliendo una planta que parecía que era ruibarbo cuando escuchó como Dora le llamaba. Miró a Mckibben un momento y se fue corriendo a su encuentro, sin terminar de olfatear todos los ingredientes.

Mckibben suspiró y se apresuró a seguirlo, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las plantas. Observó cómo los dos aurores hablaban en voz baja y gesticulaban durante un rato. Harry se giró para mirarlo y se acercó a él.

\- Señor Mckibben ¿Por qué ha modificado las cuentas? – el pelirrojo balbuceaba. Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar - ¿Cómo han logrado superar el gran agujero que tenían antes de que usted y sus hermanos se hicieran cargo de la empresa?

\- Siempre intentamos innovar. Además de abaratar costes para poder distribuir la bebida a un precio más competitivo.

\- No me ha contestado a la primera pregunta, señor Mckibben – Harry movía en sus manos la varita – si es todo legal, no entendemos el que tenga que esconder esas cuentas.

\- No quería que vieran como… – se detuvo un momento – como nuestro padre había estado llevando a la bancarrota la empresa, en sus últimos años no entraba en razón. No quería, usar, nuevos métodos para sacar a flote la destilería.

\- ¿Nuevos métodos como el de usar una planta que crea, además de adicción, la modificación del cerebro, de forma que el sujeto pierde totalmente la voluntad? Eso sin contar que una ingesta prolongada produce envenenamiento – Dora había sacado su varita.

\- No me extraña que su padre no quisiera usar esos métodos. ¿Cómo vender más? Creando adicción y controlando a la gente. Empiezo a pensar que deberíamos comprobar si la muerte de su padre fue accidental – susurró Harry.

\- ¿Qué? Como se atreve… No tienen pruebas de nada.

\- Tenemos suficientes indicios. Y por las pruebas no se preocupe Mckibben, las encontraremos y…

Mckibben sacó la varita y con un movimiento hizo estallar todos los frascos de cristal que tenían alrededor, haciendo que cientos de cristales volaran por todas partes. El pelirrojo salió corriendo mientras Harry y Dora se protegían.

Harry se agachó y levantó la varita - ¡Incarcerous! – largas cuerdas salieron de su varita y se enroscaron en Mckibben haciéndolo caer.

\- Me parece Mckibben, que va a hacer un viajecito hasta Londres – Harry lo levantó del suelo, tirando con fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los aurores habían sido llamados a la sala de instrucciones. Harry entró con una carpeta en la mano y se subió al atril.

\- Buenos días a todos. Me alegra decir que hemos dado por finalizado el asunto del envenenamiento por hidromiel. Necesito las diligencias del caso y podremos archivarlo. Savage, por favor, intenta tenerlas para la tarde – Harry se volvió a aclarar la garganta algo nervioso, al ser observado por todos. No estaba acostumbrado a esto – A raíz de este caso, puede que hayamos dado con un asesinato del que no se tenía constancia. Pero eso ya no es asunto nuestro. Así, que, buen trabajo. Muy bien todos.

\- Enhorabuena Potter. Tú primera misión al mando, resuelta – Proudfoot se había levantado de su silla – Tengo razón al decir, que todos aquí estamos orgullosos de ti. Eres el mejor jefe que podíamos tener. Has llegado hasta aquí, por méritos propios. Luchando día a día, desde que entraste como un aprendiz, sin que nadie te regalará nada.

Harry escuchaba todo con la boca abierta. No había esperado para nada algo como eso. Dora lo observaba con una mueca triunfal.

\- El mérito no es solo nuestro. No podríamos haber conseguido nada sin nuestro jefe y ese eres tú. Nada del niño que sobrevivió, o del Elegido, solo Harry, Harry Potter – y empezó a aplaudir sonoramente.

Los integrantes de la sala imitaron a Proudfoot y empezaron a aplaudir mientras se levantaban de sus sillas. Harry tenia a toda la Oficina de Aurores a sus pies.

Dora se acercó a Harry, que seguía en shock. Parecía que lo habían petrificado. Ella le pasó el brazo por encima.

\- Vete acostumbrándote al cambio, Potter – dijo entre risas dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Dos meses después. Primero de septiembre.**

Se había anudado muchas corbatas a lo largo de su vida, pero esa noche, Remus no sabía qué demonios le pasaba.

Consiguió, después de varios intentos, hacer un nudo decente. Cogió el chaleco, se lo abrochó y se colocó la chaqueta encima. Se volvió a mirar ante el espejo. Tocaba los botones, nervioso. Tras mirarse un rato, se arregló bien el pelo y rascó la fina barba del mentón.

Pensó en el reflejo que mostraba el espejo. Que distinto era, si lo comparaba con el que se vería, si su yo de hace quince años, se mirara en él.

Más joven, casi sin canas ni arrugas y vistiendo como un elfo doméstico, como bien le hizo saber Draco Malfoy. Sonrió. Ahora, era el típico "_gentleman"_ inglés, de pelo canoso, arrugas convenientemente situadas, barba muy bien recortada y elegante traje gris. Pero interiormente, se encontraba igual o incluso más nervioso que cuando enseñó la primera vez.

Decidió que ya era hora de bajar. Tomo su varita de encima de la cama y se la guardó dentro de la chaqueta.

\- Será una noche memorable. Y conociendo a Neville, sería capaz de dejarse olvidada la cabeza si no la llevara encima – Harry vio a Remus bajando las escaleras - ¡Aquí viene el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras!

Harry, Dora y Teddy le observaban expectantes mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Remus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras negaba – No hace falta tanta euforia, Harry.

\- Bah, no le hagas ni caso – Dora le sonrió a Harry y se interpuso entre ambos – Llevas la corbata torcida.

\- Da igual, Dora. En clase iré con cardigans, jerséis de lana y pantalones de pana, llevar la corbata torcida no es un drama.

\- Por eso mismo. Hoy vas elegante a la presentación. Que se vea al guapo profesor que van a tener a partir de ahora – le puso bien la dichosa prenda.

\- Querida, la gente no tiene la misma percepción de la belleza que tú – miró su reloj de pulsera – No puedo pararme más, no quisiera llegar tarde.

\- Escríbeme contándomelo todo ¡Ah! Y saluda a Neville, y a Hagrid, también a McGonagall y bueno, salúdalos a todos y terminaras antes – Harry le dio un abrazo mientras le hablaba a la oreja – Tranquiliza esos nervios, profesor.

Cuando se separó de Harry, Dora simplemente se acercó y le abrazó, dándole un beso. Le despeinó un poco el pelo para que fuera más casual.

Todavía con Dora al lado, Remus se giró hacia Teddy. Su hijo lo observaba impertérrito. Había estado sorprendentemente en silencio todo el rato. Remus miró de reojo a Harry y a Dora desconcertado, cuando el niño saltó sobre su padre, colgándose de él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, papá – le miraba directamente a los ojos – Siempre lo he estado, pero ahora más.

Remus no supo que contestar a la afirmación de Teddy. Simplemente lo estrechó fuertemente contra él.

* * *

Neville corría como si la vida le fuera en ello. No podía creer que incluso hoy, tenía que llegar tarde por su despistada cabeza.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas, lo que significaba que todavía estarían alumnos entrando. Se paró en seco y se acomodó su traje marrón. Cruzó las puertas y ante él estaba el Gran Comedor en todo su esplendor. Las cuatro mesas estaban preparadas con la lujosa vajilla, las velas flotaban por todo el techo, el cual seguía imitando al cielo estrellado y las chimeneas a los lados estaban encendidas. Al fondo, la mesa de los profesores presidia la sala. Cientos y cientos de recuerdos empezaron a amontonarse en su cabeza.

Los alumnos que ya se encontraban sentados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas le observaban, mientras cruzaba hacia la mesa principal, con curiosidad.

En la mesa de los profesores, aun había algunas sillas vacías, pero reconoció a la profesora Sinistra, sentada junto a la profesora Vector. Sybill Trelawney estaba en la esquina contraria totalmente sola. De pie, la señora Hooch hablaba alegremente con Poppy Pomfrey. Binns pululaba entre todos.

Había tres magos y una bruja a los que no conocía, que debían de ser los profesores de Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Estudios Muggles. Lentamente se fueron sentando en sus asientos. Los que quedaban vacíos eran obviamente los de McGonagall, grande y en el centro, Hagrid que tenía que estar llevando ahora mismo a los de primero en las barcas, Flitwick, el subdirector, que los estaría esperando para recibirlos y Remus Lupin el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscura.

Pasó al lado de un taburete de madera en el que reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador y finalmente llegó a la mesa. Hooch y la señora Pomfrey dejaron de hablar cuando lo vieron. Ambas mostraban una cara difícil de descifrar. Cuantos accidentes tuvo en clase de vuelo y como la enfermera lo atendió.

\- Neville Longbottom. Es magnífico tenerte aquí – la señora Hooch le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Espero que visites menos la enfermería, Longbottom. La Herbología no es una asignatura propensa a accidentes. Aunque recuerdo perfectamente a dos o tres antiguos alumnos que tenían la capacidad de que, cualquier tarea que realizaran, fuera peligrosa.

Neville sabía que uno de los alumnos a los que se refería, era él. Decidió hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza y se fue a sentar, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál era su sitio.

\- Perdón, pero ¿Podrían indicarme cual es mi asiento?

\- Por supuesto, es ese de ahí – le indicó una silla que estaba más o menos a mitad de la mesa – estarás al lado de Hagrid y del nuevo profesor de Defensa - Y Longbottom, empieza a tutearnos.

Volvió a asentir educadamente con la cabeza y se sentó. Empezó a sentir vértigo. El Gran Comedor se veía imponente desde ahí. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y su vieja inseguridad volvió ¿Y si no estaba preparado para enseñar? Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se giró sobre su asiento para ver a Remus sonreírle. Debía de haber llegado por otro lado, seguramente por el pasillo que daba a la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Remus! – se levantó enseguida y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- Por favor Neville, quita esa cara de terror que tienes.

\- ¿Se me nota mucho? Ha sido sentarme aquí y…

\- Te entiendo, créeme. Pero has pasado por cosas peores que esto. Has sido auror. Que unos cientos de adolescentes estén pendientes de ti no es nada – Remus hizo una mueca divertida.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto.

\- Te enfrentaste a un boggart transformado en Snape. Si pudiste con eso, puedes con cualquier cosa.

\- Ayudaba verlo con vestido, sombrero y bolso – una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en su cara – Se me hace extraño que estemos los dos aquí, juntos, enseñando.

\- Eso se llama el paso del tiempo. Yo todavía creo voy a ver sentarse a la mesa a varios pelirrojos junto a cierto trio inseparable – miró en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una de las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrió del todo, dejando entrar a Hagrid, viniendo muy apresurado. Filch cerró las puertas después de que entrará. La señora Norris estaba enroscada en sus pies.

Hagrid se dejó caer en su silla, no sin antes darles a Remus y a Neville sendos golpes en la espalda que casi los empotra contra la mesa. Entonces apareció McGonagall por el mismo sitio por donde había llegado Remus. Como siempre, elegante e imponente. Retiró su asiento y se sentó.

A los cinco minutos, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de nuevo. El diminuto profesor Flitwick, quien llevaba un pergamino enrollado, caminaba muy erguido y una fila de niños que andaban de dos en dos le seguían. No era una promoción demasiado extensa. Los años más duros de la guerra no produjeron muchos nacimientos.

Los niños estaban embobados mirando hacia el techo encantado, a los fantasmas paseando entre las mesas o incluso a los alumnos que ya se encontraban allí.

Flitwick se colocó al lado del taburete, dejando que los nuevos alumnos se amontonaran delante, impacientes. Entonces el Sombrero empezó a recitar su tradicional canción de bienvenida.

Remus estaba divirtiéndose, observando la cara de los pobres niños. Se imaginó a Teddy y a Eric en esa misma situación al año siguiente y tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se escuchará su risa.

* * *

La selección pasó bastante deprisa y tras esperar a que los nuevos alumnos se acomodaran en sus respectivas mesas, McGonagall se puso en pie.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más. Este va a resultar ser especial. Se conmemoran diez años desde que este colegió volvió a abrir sus puertas al renacer como un fénix tras vivir in situ, una cruenta batalla.

Todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado callado, escuchando a su directora. Solo se notaba el sonido de los fantasmas al moverse.

\- A lo largo del curso, se realizarán algunas actividades para recordar dicha fecha. No son válidas para la Copa de la Casa, por lo que no se ganarán ni perderán puntos, pero si se tendrá muy en cuenta el comportamiento. Muchos hombres y mujeres dieron su vida ese día y no vamos a consentir ninguna falta de respeto – se aclaró la garganta – como siempre, los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que el Bosque Prohibido está como su nombre indica, prohibido para los alumnos. Sin excepción.

Neville miraba a McGonagall mientras se movía nervioso. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, pues estaba poniéndolo a él histérico.

\- Las pruebas de Quidditch comenzaran en dos semanas. Los que estén interesados en jugar para sus casas deben informar a la señora Hooch. Como siempre, les recuerdo que el señor Filch estará vigilando para que se cumplan las normas y no se haga magia en los pasillos o el recreo y me recuerda que todos los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley serán confiscados. Y ahora quiero presentarles las novedades en el profesorado.

En ese momento, Neville terminó de colapsar. Se había quedado petrificado.

\- La profesora Sprout ha decidido jubilarse, tras muchos años de dedicación a Hogwarts. Su puesto como profesor de Herbología será suplido por el señor Neville Longbottom.

Señaló con la mano hacia Neville quien al oír su nombre pareció despertar y se levantó para hacer una simple reverencia mientras los profesores y los alumnos aplaudían. Hagrid a su lado daba sonoras palmas con sus grandes manos.

\- La marcha de la profesora Sprout ha conllevado a otro cambio obligado, ya que era la jefa de Hufflepuff. A partir de hoy, la profesora Vector será la jefa de la casa de los tejones. Y ya, por último, la otra vacante en el profesorado la ha dejado el profesor Hopkins, al marcharse a enseñar a otra escuela, así que, en este caso Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras será impartida por el señor Remus Lupin.

Remus se levantó sin mucha ceremonia, pero con clase. Estaba teniendo lo que los muggles llamaban un déjà vu. Notaba las miradas de sus compañeros de mesa sobre él, así como las de los alumnos mientras le aplaudían como a Neville. McGonagall le miraba fijamente ante lo cual, él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

Cuando se hubo sentado, McGonagall prosiguió con su discurso – ¡Les deseamos a ambos toda la suerte del mundo! Y ahora, sin nada más que añadir ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las cinco mesas se llenaron de comida por arte de magia o gracias a los elfos domésticos, según se viera. Las exclamaciones y los gritos se escucharon por todo el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de primero no cabían en si del asombró.

Hagrid, que ya se había bebido una jarra de hidromiel, sin adulterar entera, hablaba con Neville animosamente. El nuevo profesor de Herbología había cambiado por completo tras el discurso. Parecía que llevará toda la vida ahí.

Remus sin embargo estaba comiendo en silencio. Simplemente observando el Gran Comedor. El Barón Sanguinario estaba persiguiendo a Peeves como de costumbre. Algunos alumnos reían mientras bebían sus zumos, otros estaban empezando una guerra de comida para desagrado de los prefectos. Filch daba vueltas como un energúmeno por las mesas intentando pararlos, con la señora Norris bufando detrás de él, y con el consiguiente intento de algún chico de pegarle una patada al gato.

Levantó la vista al techo estrellado. Sonrió sonoramente, esta vez sin intentar evitarlo, haciendo que Neville se girada para mirarlo. No se arrepentía para nada de su decisión. Ese cambio lo había devuelto a su otro hogar.

* * *

**Ahora si, el fin. ****¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
